Marucho Marukura/Image Gallery
Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Image24.png marucho 2.jpg bakugan marucho 2.jpg bakugan marucho.jpg Marukura Choji 01.jpg Cha marucho.gif S1Marucho.jpg File:Marucho.JPG|Marucho and Preyas File:Marucho_&_Preyas.JPG|Marucho and Preyas hj.png Marucho2.PNG Screen Shot 2011-12-27 at 5.02.41 PM.JPG Tg.png 174.jpg Marucho_after_losing_Preyas.png Bygy1.png FroshOldGuy.png FroschOldSide.png FroschBackOld.png Frosch and Clone Marucho.jpg FroschCommand.png 27.jpg 81.jpg|Marucho with Preyas and Angelo Bakugan ep 46 3.png Marucho...png Bakugan ep 46 8.png Bakugan ep 46 5.png Bakugan ep 46 12.png 52 4.png Marucho-photo-deleted-scene.jpg|Deleted scene of Marucho's photo Bakugan: New Vestroia Maruchowel.png Marucho Intermission Japanese.PNG|Marucho and Elfin on the Japanese eyecatch File:Minx_Elfin_Marucho.jpg Sim1.png|Marucho's first apeparace in a Resistance uniform. Ep 4 2.png Ep 4 4.png 173.jpg ep_4_8.png File:008.PNG|Marucho and Elfin Marucho getting ready to scan Elfin.jpg|Marucho getting ready to scan Elfin File:Marucho and Elfin.PNG|Marucho and Elfin ep_4_14.png Marucho ability.png|Marucho activating an ability 2011-07-15 1257.png 2011-07-15 1254.png Bakugan Brawlers Resistance.jpg|Bakugan Brawlers Resistance Marucho as the Masked Brawler.png|Marucho as the Masked Brawler 106.jpg|Marucho with Elfin 2011-07-22 1202.png 2011-07-22 1214.png marucho at the beach with preyas and elfin.jpg|Marucho at the Beach with Preyas and Elfin 107.png 49.jpg|Marucho showing Bakugan Interspace 40.png Screen Shot 2012-01-07 at 1.21.12 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-07 at 3.14.02 PM.JPG Snapshot - 4.jpg|Marucho in the Japanese Ending of Episode 52 Snapshot - 5.jpg|Marucho with Shun and Alice in the Japanese Ending of Episode 52 Marucho New Vestroia.PNG|Marucho in New Vestroia. marucho shirtless.png|Marucho's Shirtless marucho hand.png|Marucho's Hand Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders marucho_GI.png File:Akwimos_Marucho.jpg Marucho 3.jpg 1885.jpg BBOJ2.JPG File:Rdmj.jpg|Dan, Marucho, Shun, Ren and Jake MaruchoRen-Interespace.jpg Marucho-Ren-sitting.jpg MaruchoRen-friends.jpg MaruchoRenhands.jpg Marucho DATA GI.PNG|Marucho looking for information. Marucho BakuMeter.PNG|Marucho with his BakuMeter. Marucho Crying GI.PNG|Marucho Crying. Marucho 1.jpg File:Marucho_crying.jpg File:Marucho_screaming.jpg File:Ren_and_marucho.jpg File:185px-Marucho and Jake DR.png Dfdf.jpg MaruchoRen.jpg|Ren and Marucho MaruchoReturns.png Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Arc 1 Bak marucho 174x252.png Martrintms.JPG|Marucho and Trister in the Intermission Screen Dan, marucho, shun mechtanum surge.png|Marucho, Dan and Shun. Brawlers.jpg|Marucho with Spectra and the brawlers File:Dan-Marucho-Shun MS1.png|Marucho with Dan and Shun Marucho MS ability.png|Marucho activating an ability Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0056.jpg|Marucho activating an ability Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0020.jpg Tristarmarucho.JPG|Marucho and Infinity Trister Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0012.jpg|Marucho and Trister Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 1_2___360p__1_0024.jpg|Marucho and Shun at the cafe in Bakugan Interspace Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 1_2___360p__1_0025.jpg|Shun and Dan arguing while Marucho is watching Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 1_2___360p__1_0026.jpg|Marucho trying to tell Dan to stop hurting Shun Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 7 1 2 1 0007.jpg hurt marucho.png marucho's dad.png|Marucho's dad asking Marucho to quit the Battle Brawlers p.bmp.jpg|Marucho and Shun Marucho3.jpg Bakumorph 1298725894.gif Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0003.jpg 2 1 0024.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0019.jpg Marucho-tears.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 11.56.15 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 11.52.31 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.04.34 PM.png|Marucho and Shun Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 7.39.21 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.09.09 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.14.54 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.17.34 PM.png|The Battle Brawlers in a Dimension Tunnel Maruch.png MTA.png|Marucho, Trister and Accelerak Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 12.21.07 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 4.34.13 PM.png|Marucho and Rafe Screen shot 2011-07-14 at 2.44.40 PM.JPG|Marucho yelling at Dan 120.jpg Screen Shot 2011-07-27 at 5.31.24 PM.JPG|Marucho trying to figure a way to get contact his father marucho and tristar.JPG|Marucho and Trister with the Code Eve energy E.bmp.jpg|Marucho trying to tell Shun to take a rest from battling Shun and Marucho.jpg 189.jpg maruchooooo.jpg Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Arc 2 1304.JPG BFBL.JPG 1330.JPG Gb5.JPG Marucho Intermission Screen.png CI6.JPG CI5.JPG CI4.JPG CI3.JPG CI2.JPG CI7.JPG 1358.JPG 1357.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-31 at 12.58.18 AM.JPG BetakorduoandMarucho.png 1410.JPG 1420.JPG Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 6.48.23 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-12-04 at 1.30.27 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-12-04 at 1.28.49 PM.JPG 2713.png Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 6.21.30 PM.JPG|Marucho throwing Radizen Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 7.56.19 PM.JPG Shun and Marucho2.jpg Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 7.15.43 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 7.17.26 PM.JPG|Marucho with Radizen Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 7.18.02 PM.JPG EP284.jpg Dan, Shun and Marucho.jpg Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 5.32.55 PM.JPG 1241.JPG 1244.JPG 1242.JPG 1300.JPG Screen Shot 2011-12-04 at 8.13.33 PM.JPG Battle brawlers.PNG Screen Shot 2011-12-22 at 6.26.15 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-08 at 1.58.42 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 2.02.20 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 11.34.33 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 11.34.15 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-11 at 11.14.01 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-12 at 6.37.09 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 9.05.57 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 7.24.51 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 6.41.52 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-24 at 2.14.52 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-24 at 6.09.11 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-25 at 1.00.09 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-25 at 12.55.34 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-25 at 2.39.15 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-25 at 2.45.47 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-25 at 7.17.08 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-25 at 6.56.17 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-25 at 11.09.52 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-26 at 9.54.47 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-26 at 10.31.29 PM.JPG blasterate is.jpg roxtor is.jpg berakor is.jpg Bakugan Dimensions File:Marucho BD.JPG|Marucho on Bakugan Dimensions File:Marucho_BD_Site.JPG section_down_marucho.jpg Card_NPC_Marucho.png|Marucho Others BB Height Chart.jpg BA157_AB_SM_maruchothrow_F.png Marucho Markura and Elfin.jpg Bakugan battle brawlers 2.jpg se01_ep03.jpg Bakugan battle brawlers.jpg BK_BUS2_Marucho.jpg|IM Icon Marucho Gundalian Invaders.jpg Team25.jpg 7e.PNG File:Gi_marucho_akwimos_1280x1050.jpeg|Marucho and Akwimos at Bakugan.com Dimensions marucho akwimos 1024x768.jpg|Marucho's Bakugan Dimensions image marucho-bgi.png|IM Icon Morucho evolution pack haos.jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Patryciusz (2).jpg|Marucho and Trister's official art from the Cartoon Network website. Bakugan defenders 11 1280.jpg 57.jpg|Dan, Shun, and Marucho BA377_AB_30_GBL.png B2-aquos.jpg Bakugan RotR Screen13.jpg Bakugan Rise of the Resistance - Marucho .png Category:Image Galleries